The Flesh of the Frozen: The 68th Hunger Games
by theflyingpotatomeatball
Summary: It's Pravus Nox's second year as Head Gamemaker, and he has promised the best arena in decades. Twenty-four tributes may enter, but only one will leave... alive. This knowledge will haunt each tribute as they fight across the arctic landscape, and drive some tributes to do the unspeakable, to survive the sub-zero terrain.
1. Prologue Part One: The Oncoming Night

**Hello, all. I guess this is where the author's note goes. This is a SYOT so just PM me your character info. The more detailed, the better. Requirements: **

**Age, Gender, District, Training Score, Favourite Weapon, First and Last Name, personality, etc.**

**Cheers,**

** and enjoy,**

**P.S. The tribute list is in part 3 of the Prologue.**

* * *

The Head Gamemaker was seated in his office, intensely scribbling in a notebook. His eraser was non-existent; worn down to a nub after hours of continuous use. The paper he was writing on had become a uniform gray, as a result of the thousands of lines that had been erased as quickly as they had been drawn; each line, no matter how big it was, leaving only a small imprint after its departure.

"Much like human lives" the Gamemaker mused. His pencil caressed the paper, tracing the same lines erased moments before, but in a different way barely noticeable to human eye. Finally, after hours of erasing and redrawing, adding and removing minute details, it was finished. It was his masterpiece, his Mona Lisa, but to others, the citizens of The Capitol, it would be known as the arena of the 68th Hunger Games. The Capitolites, he thought, wallowing in a pit of self-indulgence, could not possibly appreciate the absolute wonder of his creation. The Capitolites were beyond pity in his mind, even though he would be considered among their ranks; painted with the same brush as the saying goes. But he was not one of them, nor was he from the districts. He did not believe that he could even be the same species as them, for if Homo sapiens sapiens could happily live their lives as ignorant Capitol gluttons, or willingly let themselves be abused and enslaved like the inhabitants of the districts, then surely they could not possibly grow to become as intelligent as he was. However, before he could dwell further upon the subject, the door to his office opened and President Snow emerged from it.

"Hello, Pravus." he said cheerfully. The Head Gamemaker ignored him, and pretended to add to his drawing- not that it needed anything, he thought, it was perfect in every way.

**Head Gamemaker's P.O.V.-**

"You realize that if your arena had not been as big a success as it was last year, I would have you shot right now." His voice, even when it was cheerful, seemed like it was laced with poison every time he talked, like a venomous snake preparing to strike.

"Whatever for?" I replied, not even bothering to look up. Lately I've considered his threats empty, even though, more often than not, were not. Especially since when one is threatened on a daily basis, even the effect of President Snow's threats diminishes over time.

"You may be the Head Gamemaker, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore people at will. It's a good thing you excel at your job, because if you were anything less you'd be dead by now." I can tell in his voice that he has little tolerance for me today. I often find amusement in pushing people to their tolerance's limit (their expressions are priceless), however pushing someone over their limit, especially President Snow, can be life-threatening (I speak from previous experience. I still have the scars.)

"Then I will endeavor to continue my excellent work." I say with what I hope looks like a sincere smile.

"You had better... for your own sake." He adds. A long silence passes. He walks across the room and looks at my beautiful creation. The silence is finally broken by Snow, his cheerful (and poisonous) tone now returned to his voice.

"Have you finished the arena design yet?" he says while peering at my masterpiece.

"I've finished the initial design," I respond, "however it still has to be transferred into an electronic format.

"Remind me again why you insist on using paper instead of the design program?"

"The design program is for-" I have to remind myself to refrain from using the term 'incompetent Capitolites'. For some reason most people take offense to that phrase. "-unimaginative people. A good Gamemaker does not require a machine's help with making a glorious creation such as this."

"Hmm... well, no one can say you're not committed." Snow comments. As he starts to leave, he says "I hope I don't need to remind you, but the Games start in three months, and if the arena is not finished, then being shot is the best thing you can hope for." As he walks out, he adds "no matter how glorious the arena is. Good day to you, Pravus."


	2. Prologue Part 2: The Cask of Amontillado

Prologue Part 2: The Cask of Amontillado

**Hello all,**

**So far, the D1 female, the D2 male, and the D6 male are taken. The tribute profile form is on my profile.**

**Cheers, and enjoy,**

* * *

**Head Gamemaker's P.O.V.-**

Five minutes later, there is a knock at my door.

"Come in." I say. The door slowly opens to reveal an anxious-looking assistant. Probably his first day, Pravus thought.

"Y-you called for me, sir?" he stammers.

"Obviously. You wouldn't be here if I hadn't."

O-oh, uh s-sorry Mr. Noxus, sir." he replies nervously. I can see he's starting to sweat. It takes all of my self-control to keep from laughing at him. It is always entertaining to intimidate the new assistants. They have the funniest faces when they're nervous.

"I need you to transfer these arena drawings into an electronic file; can you do that?"

"Uh, yes Mr. Noxus." I can tell by his voice that he has no idea how to do this. In their efforts to appear helpful, the new assistants always seem to dig themselves into holes.

"Good, because there's nothing more irritating than an incompetent assistant. What's your name?"

"S-Seneca Crane, sir."

"Are there two S's in Seneca?"

"No, just one, sir."

"Then why did you pronounce two?" I say in a serious tone. Seneca looks mortified. I briefly wonder if he's going to start crying. I had one assistant that broke down crying once. She ran away in tears, wailing so loud I could hear her on the other side of the building. As I recall, the last I heard from her she had quit and became a tribute escort. I think her name was 'Effing Tinket' or something like that.

"S-sorry sir. I'm just a bit nervous." He finally manages to blurt out. "It's only m-my first day here."

I decide to go easy on him. Unlike the others, he seems to show some promise. He might even be Head Gamemaker material.

"That's quite understandable." I reply. "You may go."

His face floods with relief. "Y-yes sir, uh thank you sir." As he leaves my office, I say "One more thing Seneca,"

"Yes sir?" he responds.

"Mr. Heavensbee will be happy to assist you with those plans. He's just down the hall." He smiles. "Thank you, Mr. Noxus, sir."

As soon as the door closes, I smile to myself and tilt my head back. After all that work, a small nap seems like a good idea. I envision my beautiful, flawless arena. This year's arena was much different than last year's. Last year's arena was inspired by the Edgar Allen Poe poem 'The Cask of Amontillado.' It was one of the few indoor arenas, set in a large catacombs-like cave. The arena was a maze of brick walls with just enough empty space to house a rather small Cornucopia, which was also made of bricks. In some areas, there were brick rooms that would sometimes contain a hidden trap or a challenge. One room, in particular, contained two glasses; one contained water, while the other contained a deadly poison. The unlucky tribute, in order to escape, had to drink one of the glasses. Unfortunately, the tribute encased within the room chose the correct glass, much to my displeasure. At midnight, some of the brick walls would move, opening up passageways and, in some cases, trapping tributes in. The arena was a huge success, despite the fact that the victor ended up with a severe case of claustrophobia. This year's arena was going to be different. While it wouldn't look as interesting as the 67th, this arena is going to have many more surprises. I chuckled to myself. Oh, what the tributes wouldn't give to know what's going to happen.

* * *

**Note: I do not own the Hunger Games series, or rights to any of its characters. If I did, this would be a movie, rather than a fanfiction. **

**On another note, put the Head Gamemaker's full name (Pravus Improbus Nox) in Google Translate from English to Latin. The names of most of my characters usually mean something. **


	3. Prologue Part Three: The Tributes

Prologue Part Three: The Tributes

** Originally, the prologue was supposed to be in two parts, but I needed a place to put the tribute list (who is taken, who is not, etc.). I'll just put a little passage here anyways so it isn't all an author's note. Also there's a little hint to the climate of the arena, though I'm pretty sure only we Canadians would get it. There's always Google Maps, though. In addition, I can use this opportunity to describe what the Head Gamemaker looks like. I keep forgetting that I'm the only one who knows :).**

**As always, **

**Cheers, and enjoy,**

**Note: I will sometimes update the author's note at the bottom.**

* * *

Everything was ready. The arena had been created and built in record time. The arena was built near what was formerly Yellowknife, NWT*******. The mutts had been designed and were being kept underneath the arena. The traps had been carefully set. The jet-black cornucopia brightly contrasted with its surroundings, ready to be filled with the life-saving supplies and the life-taking weapons that the tributes will fight (and die) for in only five days. For The Capitol, the waiting was unbearable. Everyone was desperate to know anything and everything about what was in store for the unlucky tributes. Pravus absolutely despised this time of year. Every time he left the Gamemakers' building, he was surrounded by photographers, reporters, cameramen, and announcers of all kinds. They were like seagulls, and he was the unattended hot dog. The Capitol's most popular talk shows regularly sent invitations promising large amounts of money to be their guest star. He would have ignored them all, if President Snow hadn't ordered him to accept the invitations. It seemed Snow did not approve of his anti-social behavior, or he just wanted to see Pravus suffer through sixty minutes of questions he obviously wouldn't be allowed to answer.

"Oh well," the Gamemaker sighed, "better get this over with." As he prepared to leave for the interview, he took the chance to look himself over in the mirror. He was tall, 6'1" to be exact, with medium-length, coal-black hair styled upwards; no mean feat considering the thickness of his hair. His skin was almost bone-white, due to the majority of his day spent inside. He had blue-grey eyes originally, but had them surgically altered to be bright red surrounding the pupil, and slowly darkening towards the outer part of his iris. He wore black eye shadow and a thin line of eyeliner on around the top part of his eye. He had thin lips coated with white lipstick that was the same shade as his skin. He also added a black eye shadow-like material to his cheek hollows. He had short sideburns, ending in a point at about the middle of his ears. He usually wore a black suit with red pinstripes, which slowly faded to black towards the bottom of his pants. He may hate Capitolites, but that didn't mean he didn't have to look good. However, for his interview, he decided to look as unprofessional as possible. He decided to wear a black sweatshirt with dark grey cargo pants. As he exited his house, a small grin materialized on his face. He couldn't wait to see the interviewer's face.

* * *

**Here is the list of tributes; sorry if I spell someone's pen name wrong:**

**District 1 Male: **Baron Barnet (17) by **Sinister0077**

**District 1 Female: **Rosemarie "Roma" Charlotte McKinnon (18) by **Emmeline C. Thornbrooke**

**District 2 Male: **Kenton Steele (18) by **Hoprocker**

**District 2 Female: **Marcia Dall Maylin (17) by **DauntlessInDistrict9**

District 3 Male:

District 3 Female:

**District 4 Male: **Mark Shines (17) by **gorrillaface345**

**District 4 Female: **Teela Rowena Nadon (18) by **DauntlessInDistrict9**

District 5 Male:

District 5 Female:

**District 6 Male: **Titus Andronicus (16) by **theflyingpotatomeatball**

District 6 Female:

**District 7 Male: **Ludus Concisor (16) by **theflyingpotatomeatball**

District 7 Female:

District 8 Male:

District 8 Female:

District 9 Male:

**District 9 Female: **Aja Erity Fallon (18) by **DauntlessInDistrict9**

**District 10 Male: **Trevor Blackwater (18) by **Avah Phoenix **

**District 10 Female: **Femi Blackwater (16) by **Avah Phoenix**

District 11 Male:

District 11 Female:

District 12 Male:

District 12 Female:

**Tributes Acquired: 11/24 **

* * *

**3/18/2014-**

** I hope 'cheek hollows' is the proper term... if it isn't; I am referring to the area right behind the cheekbones. The list will be updated whenever a new tribute is entered.**

**3/19/2014- **

*****= Yellowknife, Northwest Territories, Canada **

**3/20/2014-**

**I may not be able to update for a while. **

**Figures, as soon as I start this the 10,000 projects appear out of nowhere...**

**Awesome! We now have 1/4 of our tributes, and it hasn't even been a week since I posted this!**

**This has definitely surpassed my expectations and thank you to those who submitted a tribute and those who reviewed! **

**3/22/2014-**

**"Unattended Hotdog" is probably one of my favourite metaphors.**

**3/24/2014-**

**1/3 of tributes are ready!**

**If you haven't reviewed yet, I encourage you to.**

**If you don't I will make the 'me' from the future yell at you.**

**You don't believe me?**

**12/31/2027-**

**Told you so. ****Now REVIEW! please.**

**3/25/2014-**

**Sorry about ^that^. I was tired and not entirely stable. Sorry if these author notes are bothering you, since it probably **

**says that there's an update even if there's only just this. **

**Therefore, from now on, I will only update this when I have a new tribute to add, or something else important.**

**As consolation, I wrote a small little blurb aboot the arena. (Spoilers!)**

* * *

_The arena, as most of you guessed, is in a winter setting. _

_Some of you have probably also guessed the truth about a certain tribute..._

_Mountains will be one of the few terrains present in the arena. _

_In addition, there will be an... interesting complication at the beginning of the Games._

_I guess you could say there's sNOw arena like it. *rimshot*_

_The title is a reference to two distinct events... One is obvious; one is not. _

_The first one, you should get easily, but at this point you'd have to be a _

_mind-reader to guess the second meaning (Since it's still in my head). _

_But worry not, my friends; all will be revealed soon..._

* * *

**Sorry again... (for the constant updates AND the pun)**

**5/2/2014-**

**Hello again! I am dreadfully sorry for the lack of updates/notices for this. **

**I've had an almost constant amount of assignments and projects to complete, and unfortunately they're not going to stop anytime soon. :(**

**I'm also trying to read Lord of the Flies, Battle Royale, The Picture of Dorian Gray, 20,000 Leagues Under The Sea, and The Fault in Our Stars all at once, **

**so I have a full schedule. **

**Right now, we're almost at the halfway mark for our tributes!**

_**And speaking of tributes (slight spoiler below; just skip the non-bolded text if you don't like spoilers)...**_

As most of you have probably guessed already, there is a _special_ tribute among the ranks.

He was mentioned in the Hunger Games because of his _unique_ actions.

I have been trying to read up on his _special_ condition, though it's not known whether it was caused by

near-starvation or mental disease. As cannibalism is (hopefully) a rare event, there are not many books on the subject

(at least at my local library.) In fact, there are no books at all on cannibalism resulting from mental disease.

Therefore, I will most likely have to use the interwebs. Forgive me for any inaccuracies.*

_*note: since this is fanfiction, accuracy is probably not a common theme and most people probably don't care. _

_However, I try to make things as realistic as possible. It's kind of an OCD thing._

Note(again): it's about 1 AM here, so ^that^ will probably not even be legible English.

As always, cheers,

-Pravus Nox (Non-evil version)

**ANOTHER NOTE: unfortunately, due to school, there will probably not be any updates until June or July. **


End file.
